Sakura dan Onii-chan
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: sebuah kisah singkat antara Sakura dan Sasori. sepasang adik-kakak yang akan menjalani hari-hari indah mereka bersama./"Terima kasih sudah menjadi kakakku. Aku sayang onii-chan."/ AU, Short Ficlet, Family, Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura dan Onii-chan**

**By Ryuhara Tetsu Ryouta**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Rate: T**

**Characters : Sasori x Sakura**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, gaje, AU, konflik hampir gak ada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Sebuah kisah manis adik kakak antara Sasori dan Sakura._

"_Terima kasih sudah menjadi kakakku. Aku sayang onii-chan."_

_._

_._

Story one : Onii-chan.

"Onii-chan.. a-aku ingin bermain diluar."

Seorang gadis kecil berusia 6 tahun merengek manja pada seorang anak laki-laki tampan yang sedang berkutat dengan buku-buku dan kertas-kertas soal yang bertebaran di atas tempat tidurnya. Mata bulat emerald-nya memandang sang kakak dengan gemas sembari memeluk boneka kelinci kesayangannya.

Melihat sang adik yang menatapnya dengan wajah yang menggemaskan seperti itu, Sasori menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan mengusap lembut kepala merah muda adiknya.

"Mau main ke mana Saku-chan? Di luar sedang hujan." Ucapnya.

Sakura memanyunkan bibir mungilnya dan memeluk boneka kelinci itu lebih erat.

"Ta-tapi onii-chan sibuk sendiri. A-aku 'kan jadi bosan. Ayah dan ibu juga belum pulang. Si-siapa yang akan menemaniku bermain?" Tanya Sakura polos.

Sasori menghela nafas sejenak dan jongkok di depan hadapan adiknya agar mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Baiklah...baiklah.. Saku-chan mau kita bermain apa?"

"Ne? Serius? O-onii-chan mau menemaniku bermain?" Tanya Sakura dengan antusias.

Sasori menanggukkan wajah imutnya dan mengusap kepala adik kecilnya itu.

"Iya.. tapi di dalam rumah saja ya?"

Sakura menangguk senang dan mengajak kakaknya itu menuju kamarnya yang terletak di sebelah kamar Sasori.

"Ayo nii-chan! Kita main barbie..."

Dan Sasori terpaksa harus mengeluarkan kembali bakat 'khusus'nya dalam bermain boneka agar adiknya itu bisa berhenti merengek dan tertawa bersamanya.

**~~0000~~**

"Sasori... Sakura... kalian dimana sayang?" Suara dari kedua orang tua anak-anak manis itu bergema di seluruh ruangan kediaman Haruno yang sangat besar.

Mebuki meletakkan keranjang belanjaannya sembarangan dan naik menuju tangga untuk mengecek keberadaan putra-putri mereka. Sedangkan Haruno Kizashi sibuk melepaskan sepatu kerjanya dan menyesap teh hangat yang sudah disediakan oleh istrinya tadi.

Tap...tap..

Mebuki membuka kamar si anak sulung. Namun, semuanya kosong dan ia tak mendapati apapun di dalam sana. Mata emerald-nya bergerak gelisah dan beranjak menuju kamar di sebelahnya.

Ceklek!

Kamar yang di dominasi oleh warna merah muda itu pun juga menampilkan hal yang sama. tidak ada satupun baik Sakura ataupun Sasori disana. Haruno Mebuki mulai panik dan gelisah akan keberadaan putra dan putrinya itu.

"Kizashi-kun...! Sakura dan Sasori tidak ada di kamar mereka... cepet hubungi kantor polisi."

**~~~0000~~~**

Di bawah tempat tidur yang beralaskan seprei berwarna pink dengan motif bunga sakura itu, terdapat helaian pink dan merah menyala. Terlihat seorang gadis kecil yang memegang boneka barbie-nya sedang tertidur lelap bersama kakaknya. Wajah-wajah polos mereka terlihat begitu damai sekali. Apalagi Sakura yang salah satu tangannya menggenggam erat telapak tangan besar milik Sasori. Begitu pula dengan Sasori yang mendekap tubuh kecil adiknya. Mereka terlihat seperti adik dan kakak yang sangat akur.

"Bagaimana ini Kizashi-kun? Sasori dan Sakura tidak ada di kamar mereka!" Ujarnya panik.

Kizashi mematikan rokoknya dan menatap iris emerald istrinya tersebut. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan mengesap tehnya sejenak.

"Kau yakin sudah memeriksa seluruhnya dengan benar?" Tanyanya dengan tenang.

"Sudah. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak ada. Kita harus segera menelpon polisi." Ujar Mebuki dengan panik. "Cepat Kizashi-kun! A-aku takut anak-anak kita diculik!"

Kizashi menggeleng pelan. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan disusul oleh istrinya itu.

"Sudah kubilang, mereka tidak ada di atas! Kenapa kau tidak mempercayaiki Kizashi-kun?" Ujar Mebuki dengan panik.

"Kau hanya melihatkan? Bukan berarti mencari dengan teliti."

"Tapi kamar mereka kosong."

"Kita buktikan."

Kizashi berhenti tepat di depan kamar Sakura. Ia membuka pintunya dengan hati-hati tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Ia masuk ke dalam dan diikuti oleh Mebuki. Samar-samar, terdengar suara dengkuran halus di sana. Mebuki mengernyitkan alisnya dan menajamkan pendengarannya sekali lagi.

"Zzzztt...uh..."

Suara helaan nafas terdengar. Kiazshi memberi kode kepada Mebuki agar tidak bersuara. Mereka berjalan mengendap-endap menuju tempat tidur itu dan terlihatlah helaian pink dan merah. Mereka menarik anak tempat tidur dari spring bed Sakura dan mendapati dua sosok putra-putri mereka yang tertidur nyenyak dengan wajah-wajah polos mereka.

"Kyaaa... Sasori~ Sakura... kalian disini rupanya?"

"Psstttt..." Kizashi menutup mulut Mebuki. Ia memberikan kode agar jangan berisik supaya anak-anak mereka tidak terbangun.

"Ya, ampun Kizashi-kun. Ternyata mereka disini. Aku sampai khawatir jika mereka diculik." Ujar Mebuki dengan suara pelan.

"Hm.. aku tahu mereka disini karena akhir-akhir ini Sakura selalu mengajak Sasori bermain di kamarnya dan terlelap di kasur bawah. Jadi, jika kita hanya melihat mereka dari pintu tentu saja tidak kelihatan."

Mebuki mengecup pipi anak-anaknya dan memberikan selimut hangat pada mereka.

"Kami-sama, terima kasih sudah menganugerahi kami anak-anak yang lucu. Selamat malam Saso-kun, Saku-chan." Bisik Mebuki.

Kizashi mengecup kepala putrinya dan mengusap helaian merah Sasori.

"Cepat besar ya sayang." Bisiknya lembut.

Ceklek!

Sasori membuka kelopak matanya. Suasana menjadi gelap dan hanya di temani lampu tidur yang cahayanya memang minim. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati adik kecilnya tertidur sembari memeluk lengannya dan memegang boneka kelinci pemberiannya dulu.

Sasori tersenyum manis dan menyisihkan helaian rambut Sakura yang menutupi wajah polosnya.

"Selamat malam Saku-chan. Cepat besar ya, adikku."

Cup!

Dan mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Sakura.

Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka secara perlahan. Dapat ia lihat sosok kakaknya yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpinya. Sakura melihat boneka kelinci yang ia namai "Chappy" tersebut dan bergantian melihat Sasori. Sebuah senyuman terbit di wajahnya dan mengecup kepala Sasori tanpa membuat kakaknya terbangun.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi kakakku. Aku sayang onii-chan."

Dan kembali terlelap sembari menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lengan Sasori.

Oyasumi Sakura.

**~~FIN~~**

Haiiii...

Ketemu lagi dengan Ryu...

Yeeeee...

Udah lumayan lama juga rasanya gak nulis. Padahal baru sebulan. XD

Yeeee.. aku baru habis selesai UTS.

Dan oh iya,,... ff ini bakalan mengisahkan setiap cerita antara sakura san sasori. Tapi tiap chapter tamat.

Hehehe... lagi pengen ngeramein fandom naruto dg pairing SasoSaku. Soalnya akhir-akhir ini arada sepi :'( okelah...

REVIEW PLEASEEEE :D !

Regard

Ryuhara Tetsu Ryouta.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura dan Onii-chan**

**By Ryuhara Tetsu Ryouta**

**Naruto © Masashi Kizshimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Sasori x Sakura**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, dan konflik gak ada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story two : Butterfly.**

Hari Minggu adalah hari berkebun bagi keluarga Haruno. Pagi jari yang cerah ini, langit tampak begitu jernih dan ditemani matahari pagi yang tak terlalu panas. Sisa-sisa hujan semalam masih terlihat. Embun-embun pagi yang mulai mencair di permukaan daun, aroma tanah basah yang menenangkan, dan rumput-rumput kecil yang basah ikut menghiasi suasana indah pagi itu.

Di dalam kediaman yang mungil itu, terlihat seorang gadis kecil merah muda yang masih memakai piayamanya semalam. Tangan mungilnya menengadah melihat keadaan di luar rumahnya. Sesekali ia mengusap matanya yang masih mengantuk dan memeluk erat boneka kelinci yang menjadi teman setianya. Sampai, datang seorang pemuda yang berusia 6 tahun di atas gadis kecil itu mengagetkannya dan membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"DORR!"

"Kyaaaaaa~"

Sakura berjengit kaget. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasori yang tersenyum tanpa dosa. Tangan kecilnya memukul sang kakak dan pura-pura merajuk.

"Hei.. adik Onii-chan yang cantik. Kenapa bangun tidur disini hm? Bukannya mandi dulu." Sasori menggendong tubuh mungil Sakura. Ia mengempiskan pipi chubby adiknya yang menggembung dan mengecupnya dengan hangat.

Sakura sendiri terkekeh dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher sang kakak.

"Onii-chan..Onii-chan..Onii-chan!" Kekehnya geli.

Sasori tersenyum. Ia membawa adiknya ke dalam dan berujar pelan. "Saatnya kita mandi."

**-000-**

Hari masih jam 6.30, kepala keluarga Haruno sedang menyesap teh hangatnya di teras rumah dan ditemani koran pagi beserta biskuit. Mata hazel yang serupa dengan milik putra sulungnya sibuk membaca setiap deretan tulisan-tulisan kecil yang tercetak rapi di sana. Sang ibu sedang sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka. Walau ini hari Minggu, dan sebagian orang lebih memilih untuk bangun tidur lebih siang dan tidak mengerjakan aktivitas apapun. Namun, keluarga Haruno sudah dididik sejak kecil untuk jangan bermalas-malasan di hari libur. Apalagi dengan adanya hari libur diakhir pekan inilah waktu luang yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk bisa berkumpul dengan keluarga dan berbagi cerita setelah beraktivitas selama leih kurang 5 hari dalam seminggu.

Sakura sudah keluar dari kamarnya bersama sang kakak. Gadis kecil itu tampak cantik dengan baju _dress baby doll_ berwarna _pink_ lembut yang bercorak polkadot. Di kepala merah mudanya terdapat bando yang dibentuk menjadi telinga kelinci. Di belakangnya, Sasori mengenakan baju kaos biasa berwarna kuning dan celana hitam selutut. Ia masih sibuk memberikan bedak bayi di wajah cantik Sakura.

"Saku-chan, jangan berlari! Nanti bedakmu jadi berantakan." Ujarnya.

Gadis kecil itu berlari menuju ibunya. Ia memeluk pinggang Mebuki dan mengabaikan sang kakak yang kewalahan mengejarnya.

"Kaa-chan!" Ucapnya riang. Tangan mungilnya berusaha menggapai Mebuki meminta digendong.

Ibu dari dua anak yang lucu-lucu itu tersenyum melihat putri kecilnya yang begitu cantik di pagi hari.

"Putri kecil Kaa-chan sudah mandi ya? Saku-chan, bedakmu masih berantakan sayang. Sana, sama Onii-chanmu dulu ya? Kaa-chan sedang memasak." Mebuki mengecup pipi gembul Sakura. Ia mematikan kompor dan mengaduk-aduk sup daging yang sedang ia masak

Sasori dengan sigap menggendong adiknya dan membawa Sakura ke meja makan. "Onii-chan jelak! Onii-chan jelek!" Sakura memberontak dalam gendongan Sasori. Ia menjambaki helaian merah kakaknya dan membuat Sasori meringis kecil.

"Saku-chan, jangan seperti itu sayang. Kakakmu kesakitan tuh." Kini sang kepala keluarga yang menegurnya. Kizashi melipat koran yang ia sudah ia baca dan mengusap kepala merah muda putri kecilnya.

"Sayang.. ayo kita akan sarapan."

Sakura menganggukkan kepala mungilnya. Ia menatap mata hazel kakaknya sebentar, dan mengecup pipi Sasori dengan sayang.

"Aku sayang Onii-chan." Ujarnya sebelum ia turun dari gendongan sang kakak.

Mebuki datang dari dapur dan membawakan mereka semangkuk sup daging yang hangat. Sasori membantu ibunya memasukkan nasi ke dalam mangkuk dan menuangkan air ke dalam gelas. Sakura sendiri memainkan kaki mungilnya di bawah meja dan menatap hidangan pagi mereka yang menggugah selera.

"Sup daging! Sakura mauuu!" Ujarnya. Tangan-tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai mangkuk yang panas itu. Namun Sasori mencegahnya sebelum isi mangkuk yang panas itu tertumpah dan mengenai adiknya.

"Iya Saku-chan, biar Onii-chan yang mengambilkan untukmu." Sasori mengambil wadah makan adiknya yang berbentuk kelinci. Ia menuangkan isi sup yang masih hangat itu ke dalam wadah makan Sakura. Sayur-sayuran, potongan daging sapi yang lezat dan kuahnya yang kental. Mata hijau apel Sakura berbinar-binar, ia menatap wadah makannya yang sekarang sudah terisi dengan makanan lezat kesukaannya.

"Baiklah, sebelum kita makan ayo berdoa terlebih dahulu." Ujar Kizashi.

Semua anggota keluarga Haruno mengatupkan tangan mereka di depan dada. Memejamkan mata mereka masing-masing dan berdoa dengan tenang yang di pimpin oleh Sasori. Anak sulung mereka yang sudah duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Setelah itu mereka mulai menyuap makanan masing-masing dan sesekali bergurau dan bercanda. Benar-benar makan pagi yang hangat.

**-000-**

Hari sudah menunjukkan jam delapan pagi. Keluarga Haruno sudah siap dengan alat-alat perkakas mereka. Rencananya, hari ini mereka akan berkebun di halaman depan. Memotong rumput yang sudah memanjang, menata ulang bunga-bunga yang tumbuh, memberikan pupuk untuk tanaman, dan tak lupa membasmi hama-hama yang merusak tanaman. Halaman depan rumah mereka terbilang cukup luas. Di sudut dekat pagar ada kandang kelinci milik Sakura.

Gadis kecil itu memegang keranjang untuk tempat menaruh wortel. Ia berlari kecil menuju kandang kelinci miliknya yang sedang dibersihkan Sasori. Mata emerald-nya yang teduh melihat kakaknya yang sedang menyiram kandang Chappy. Selang air yang digunakan Sasori mengeluarkan air dengan debit sedang dan sesekali menggosok bagian dalam yang kotor. Sakura tersenyum jahil. Ia menginjak selang air itu dan membuat kakak merahnya kebingungan karena air yang dikeluarkan semakin sedikit. Sasori melihat ujung selang air yang berhenti itu, tiba-tiba saja air keluar dari sana dan membasahi wajah _baby face_-nya. Sakura terkikik geli di belakangnya dan membuat sang kakak ikut tertawa.

"Saku-chan, awas kau ya!" ia meletakkan selang air itu sembarangan. Langkah kakinya mengejar sang adik dan berlari-lari kecil di halaman rumah mereka. Tangan Sasori berusaha menggapai tubuh mungil sang adik dan membawanya dalam dekapannya yang hangat.

"Kyaaa.. Onii-chan jangan! Ge-geli...hahahaha..." Sakura tertawa kencang. Kakaknya itu menggelitiki pinggangnya dan membuat Kizashi dan Mebuki ikut tertawa melihat kedua anak mereka.

**-000-**

Sakura kecil berlari begitu melihat seekor makhluk yang bersayap cantik dan terbang di depan matanya. Ia berusaha menggapai makhluk cantik itu dan mengejarnya dengan kaki-kaki mungilnya. Sasori baru saja menanam sebuah bunga lily di halaman rumah mereka. Ia membasuh tangannya yang kotor di dalam baskom besar berisi air bersih dan sekaligus mengeringkannya dengan lap. Mata hazzel-nya menatap sang adik yang kesana-kemari mengeliling halaman rumah mereka hanya untuk mengejar seekor kupu-kupu. Sebuah senyuman tercetak di wajahnya.

Ia mengambil penyiram bunga dan menyirami bunga-bunga lily yang ia tanam tadi. Tapi, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu membentur tubuhnya dari samping.

Tuk!

"Aaakhh.. Sakit."

Sakura mengusap kepalanya. Ia tidak sengaja menabrak Sasori karena keasyikan mengejar kupu-kupu. Kupu-kupu itu hinggap di bunga yang ditanam kakaknya dan menyesap madu di dalam sana. Sasori meletakkan kaleng penyiram bunga dan berjongkok untuk membantuk adiknya kembali berdiri.

"Onii-chan, kepalaku sakit." Adunya pada Sasori.

Sasori mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut dan meniup-niupnya dengan sayang. Mata emerald Sakura terus terpaku pada makhluk bersayap cantik di atas bunga lily itu. Ia menatap Sasori dan menggumamkan keinginannya.

"Onii-chan, itu apa? Aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat." Sakura menunjuk kupu-kupu tadi.

Mata hazel Sasori mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk jari mungil adiknya. Begitu ia mengerti maksud dari Sakura, ia menggendong tubuh kecil Sakura dan berjalan pelan menuju makhluk itu. Sang kupu-kupu tampak begitu betah di atas bunga lily tadi. Sasori meletakkan jarinya di depan bibir mungil Sakura dan mengendap-endap untuk mengambil kupu-kupu yang dimaksud adiknya tadi.

Jari telunjuknya yang besar berusaha memindahkan kupu-kupu yang bersayap hitam bercorak warna biru dan merah. Membuat pola yang begitu cantik. Apalagi kupu-kupu itu mau hinggap di atas jemari Sasori.

Mata emerald Sakura terlihat berbinar-binar. Ia ikut memberikan jari telunjuknya yang mungil dan menerima kupu-kupu tadi yang dipindahkan Sasori. Tangannya yang lain mengelus sayap makhluk di tangannya. Mata hijau adiknya tampak berbinar. Ia memperhatikan makhluk itu dari dekat dan mengagumi sayapnya yang begitu cantik.

"Cantiknya. Onii-chan, makhluk ini namanya apa?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati.

Sasori membelai kepala adiknya dan mengecup pipi gembul Sakura.

"Itu namanya kupu-kupu Saku-chan. Kupu-kupu itu berasal dari ulat, yang bermetamorfosis menjadi kepompong dan akhirnya menjadi kupu-kupu." Jelas kakaknya.

"Wah.. hebat! Makhluk ini dari seekor ulat ne, Nii-chan? Besarnya jadi cantik ya? Bolehkah Saku memilikinya?" Sakura menatap mata hazel kakaknya penuh harap.

Namun Sasori menggeleng dan mencubit kecil pipi Sakura yang menggembung.

"Tidak! Kupu-kupu itu hidup bebas. Ia juga memiliki rumah tempat ia kembali. Jadi, Saku-chan tidak boleh memilikinya. Saku-chan hanya boleh melihatnya dan mengajaknya bermain. Ok?"

Sasori membentuk jarinya menjadi huruf O. Adiknya yang semula merajuk tersenyum kembali dan spontan memeluk Sasori. Membuat kupu-kupu tadi terbang dan hinggap di helaian merah muda Sakura.

"Oke! Aku sayang Onii-chan." Ujarnya senang.

Kedua orang tua mereka tertawa melihat anak-anak mereka yang sedang tumbuh dan saling berbagi satu sama lainnya. Mebuki mengisyaratkan kedua putra dan putri kecilnya untuk melihat kamera yang ia pegang. Sakura membentuk tangannya menjadi huruf 'V' dan tersenyum sembari Sasori menggendongnya dengan erat. Kupu-kupu tadi masih setia hinggap di atas kepala merah jambunya. Sasori tersenyum manis. Dan 1 jepretan foto dihasilkan membuat kedua orang tua mereka tersenyum melihat anak-anak mereka.

Sakura sendiri menatap kakaknya. Ia mengalungi tangannya di leher Sasori dan menyamankan kepalanya di bahu kokoh kakaknya.

"Aku sayang Saso-nii." Gumamnya.

Dan dibalas oleh sang kakak yang ikut membelai kepalanya. "Saso-nii juga menyayangi Saku-chan."

.

.

.

.

.

FIN!

a/n:

kembali dengan Ryu disini _

Hai..apa kabar? Short ficlet SasoSaku udah apdet lagi..

Gimana? Apakah kekeluargaan mereka kerasa? Aku sangat suka sama Pair ini. Apalagi sikap Saso yg baik banget sama adiknya :3

Jangan lupa ya... RnR..

Oh iya, kalau ada yg mau rekuest utk chap selanjutnya, silahkan!

Regard

Ryuhara Tetsu Ryouta.


End file.
